supergamingfandomcom-20200214-history
O̱raíoouranó
LIFE The people of oraloourano are in the early civilization phase, they have been battling for total dommanance of the planet for thousands of years. They are called oi ánthro̱poi to̱n fyló̱n or people of tribes they call themselfs fylés. They might just get a little more civilized and become seprate big civilazations. There are cherias witch are used as the fyles main souce of food. The cherias are three eyed chicken creatures. The fyles have six legs, stalk eyes, a chicken like mouth and a round body. THE EVOLUTION studies in genetics have predicted the evolution of the fyles: *1,000,000,000 years ago, lightning strikes pool of organic filth and makes a round cell *900,000,000 years ago, cell grows to beattle like fish, *99,000,000 years ago, fish evolves a small round body and fish eyes *97,000,000 years ago, fish eyes become a bit stalky *95,000,000 years ago, fish eyes are on defenet stalks, improves vision *87,000,000 years ago, grows bigger fins, improves speed *84,000,000 years ago, evolves a zapper, more attack power and speed *83,000,000 years ago, becomes a predator hunting bigger fish *79,000,000 years ago, previous ailen life sets of a nuke, grows 2 legs early in evolutionary process *70,000,000 years ago, goes to shallow reagons then comes out of the water for the first time *68,000,000 years ago, goes out of the water for the last time, as they evolve breathing outside of water *60,000,000 years ago, evolves a second set of legs, by being hunted down by a predator,now faster *56,000,000 years ago, losses the fins because they are unneccesary on land *50,000,000 years ago, ailens abduct alot of fyles, forcing the remaining ones to adapt to be faster, adds a new pair of legs *47,000,000 years ago, body becomes rounder *30,000,000 years ago, hunt the early cherias *20,000.000 years ago, discovers stone axes electric buzzer needs to be used to hunt less and less *10,000,000 years ago, no need for electric buzzer now used not to hunt but to mate *10,000 years ago, becomes tribal *6,000 years ago, nuke seperates main tribe and changes there vision so they see there race in different colors become racist and fight *10 years ago we discover them *the fyles are currently a civilazation, with the discovery of metal, the wars get more advanced OTHER SPIECIES kafto nikaia pragma profitis metavesi fygei xero kanei podi tero feroun MOON The moon of oraioourano is occupyed by us, of course. Who'd you expect, the Fyles still think the moon is painted to the sky! We occupy the moon for its rare mineral source, so we also made a moon base to study the creatures on oraioourano while being close enough to the mines to proces the stones that come out. we have made many discoveries in thet base such as the evolutinary chart for the fyles above. currently we are studying the other animals for a trace of who they came from. what might be the case is other space faring empires before us trying to mess up evolution on this planet by droping there own farm spiecies on this planet. Like the fygel (names taken from what the fyles call them) as they arent very adapted to this ecosystem. the moon base is setup in a series of underground pasages so even if the fyles become space faring, it will be hard to find us. Thin, invisible plasma bubles surround the base, making an invisible atmosphere for us to live in.